On the Mystery of Lorkhan
by Rat Lord
Summary: An assertion as to the true nature of Lorkhan and the mystery of his death and god hood. From the pages of Blinded Wisdom.


Everyone knows about the mystery of the missing god, Lorkhan. Upon the creation of Nirn, Lorkhan was sundered, mind, body, spirit, and newfound soul. But the pieces that were ripped apart continue to exist. You do not just "kill" a god without a trace.

So where, pray tell, is the mystery?

Of his body?

The empty husk of Lorkhan's body became the two moons, which continue to orbit Nirn. They are powerful across the various civilizations of Tamriel, especially so for the Khajiit. Their ebb and flow affect many magics, enchantments, races, and the form of the born Khajiit. The fate of the rest of his body is unknown. Legend has it that his heart once resided within the Red Mountain, where it was found by the Dwemer. Modern expeditions have revealed texts and certain technological and architectural sites which may have been the resting place of this heart. The actual heart, however, has yet to be found. Rumors surrounding other parts have been circling around but the verifiability of these rumors are in question. Yet still, we know what became of this.

So then maybe the spirit?

The spirit of Lorkhan is the third moon, invisible to all but the Khajiit when the Mane walks the two moons path. The exact effects of this moon are hard to see, but it is believed that this moon is the one that determines the mane. But certain other events are thought to be tied to the waxing, waning, eclipses, and alignments of this moon (again, especially with regards to the Khajiit). However, due to the supreme difficulty in measuring these effects, the validity of these claims cannot be verified nor confirmed. Yet I would insist that this all is proof enough. If his body may exist as the two moons, I hold no doubt that his spirit may continue to persist as well, even as an unseeable moon in the skies.

So then how about the soul?

It is hard to make conjecture as to what exactly happened to his soul. If we are to assume that the Aedra, like us, have souls which are simply more powerful, then we can assume that this soul could otherwise be treated as any other soul. That is to say, upon "death," it would make its way to the aetherius were it would remain for however long it is that souls may last in the beyond. Is it wiped clean and reborn? Does it stay within some realm? Who knows. But the soul of an Aedra would be a particular powerful thing indeed. Who is to say that the soul of Lorkhan went to the Aetherius and is still there? Who is to say that a particular powerful being could avoid true death and be permanently trapped in a cycle of rebirth, their soul fueling the great heroes throughout the years? Who is to say that his soul does not continue to walk Nirn? But such speculation must remain merely speculation. I would think that such a soul would wish to remain a legend and fear what it might do to those would try to reach beyond that fog. And the circumstances of his death are certainly strange. It is not often that 8 divine beings collectively agree to exact punishment upon a single being, even one as Lorkhan. But still, his soul is not much of a mystery. Of any theory, it was either destroyed, bound to mortal bodies, or trapped in Aetherius. While one may call such a mystery, I would not. A mystery holds far greater depth than simply a choice between three options.

So if not the body, if not the spirit, if not the soul, then what?

Lorkhan had reason to create Nirn. He may have been a trickster, but there was purpose behind his machinations. He had reason, conviction enough to fool the divines into creating the Mundus, of sacrificing their mortality and power to bring into being these "souls." I have no doubt that he knew exactly what would become of him, yet still he pushed on.

Why?

It is said that the former Tribunal of Morrowind were living gods, ascended in the first age using the missing heart of Lorkhan. This tribunal was destroyed in the third age, and despite now being known as the "False Tribunal," it is easy enough to peel back the propaganda and come to the conclusion that they were, in fact, three living gods. But that much does not catch my eye. No, the writings and teachings of the Saint Vivec intrigue me. While I have not been able to read them in their entirety, a blame to both time and the Dominion, I have managed to collect an impression on what they entail. While my 'library' is scant more than scraps of hushed words, I have gathered that Vivec did not just ascend.

He found something more.

Of what exactly, I do not know. But I believe that hidden in his writings, his teachings, Vivec solved the mystery. The truth behind what binds all mortals.

The Song of Royalty, whispered upon the wings of Moths. The Self-keeping secret, knowable only to gods.

The truth of truths.

The Mind of Lorkhan.

—–

But all of this is just the speculation of a blind man. Maybe the mystery of Lorkhan is the mystery of what the mystery is. Who may know?

Only Lorkhan himself.


End file.
